Your Song
by hiddenspikes
Summary: Damon Salvatore lead singer of Kompulsion was egotistical, dark, mysterious and sexy as all get out and Elena couldn't wait to meet the man that had defined her teen years in lyrics that nobody else could come close too- but then she met him, and that when everything went to hell.
1. Chapter 1

A/n-so time to start a new story- I know that everyone is waiting for the final chapter of Who's Crying Now and I promise that its coming but its been so damn hard to write because I know what's coming and yeah…that being said I need to have something happy to set off that chapter…not to freak anyone out cause I already have the first chapter of the sequel to Who's Crying Now written. Anyways I've bitched enough about this- so as always please read and review and let me know what you all thing of this, I'd really appreciate it and as always thank you to my amazing beta Suckerfordelena whom without I probably wouldn't be posting everything as fast as I do.

**Your song**

**Chapter 1 -I'm with you**

Elena Gilbert sighed, her gaze turning towards the ever changing landscape in the bus window making her feel all the more melancholy. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the blank page in front of her, tapping the pen uselessly against the paper. She had promised Meredith Fells, her agent, a new song before they got to the next venue but so far nothing had really come to her- not for a lack of trying- but her muse just wasn't with her. The first few songs had come easily enough and before she knew it she had written a hit song but the more that she tried to force it the more that she seemed to be clamming up. Groaning softly she pulled her knees up to her chest, the notebook falling to the side as she turned back to staring out the window. She should be happy, she knew that she should- not people would kill for the opportunity that she had but she didn't really feel it anymore. She had told Meredith in the beginning that she didn't want to tour, it wasn't that she didn't love her fans, she did, it was just the thought of being on the road for days on end, sleeping in one hotel room to the next that was slowly driving her insane...well that and her bus mates.

The second that Meredith had told her she was touring with the Italian rock gods known as Kompulsion she was excited, it was her first time touring with someone that was actually well known... and then she met them that was and then she just wanted to kill them. Klaus Mikalson was the drummer of the band, the loud mouthed, crude ladies-man that had treated her like she was property instead of the second headliner. After Klaus was Elijah, his brother and the bassist- the man didn't say much and it was something that Elena had come to respect from him, he could silently sit in a room with her and it didn't bother her but with any of the others that just wasn't the case. The lead guitarists were both just as equally annoying- Stefan Salvatore and Ric Saltzman were enough to make anybody scream, but it was the lead of the band that really made Elena contemplate jumping in front of the bus. Damon Salvatore was egotistical, dark, mysterious and sexy as all get out, but he was also cruel and sharp spoken- something that Elena couldn't look past. She was stoked when Meredith had said she was going to be touring them- despite the fact that she hated touring she loved their music and couldn't wait to meet the men that had defined her teen years in lyrics that nobody else could come close too- but then she met them and the rose colored glasses had been ripped off and all she had left was the bitter realization that while their music meant something to her, she meant absolutely nothing to them- just another obsessed little fan girl that wasn't worth the air it took to speak to her.

Swearing softly to herself she tried not to let it bother her, tried to not think about how quickly she had been shot down by Damon before she had even gotten the chance to utter the words I love your music. He had cut her off with a swift glare, told her that he wasn't to be bothered and had stormed to the back of the tour bus. Chewing on her bottom lip she signed softly once more, that had been three days ago and since then things hadn't gotten much better. Damon, her idol, had turned out to be even more of a dick then she thought he could be- the epitome of a rock god, he reminded her of the horror stories that she had heard about artists like Axel Rose. Shaking her head to clear all her thoughts about Damon Salvatore she bent over to grab the pen that had fallen to the ground, jumping startled when she heard a voice that she wasn't expecting.

"Damn if only you would do that a bit more often, its one hell of a view..." Flushing a bright red Elena sat up, the pen on the floor be damned, and covered her chest with her hands. Swallowing she tried to not to think about the fact that her throat had gone dry and she couldn't think of what she wanted to say and it was all because of how Damon was looking at her. Sure he had been an ass to her, but they were in the middle of nowhere and she was the only female on the bus (even her whole band was male) and that meant that she could only imagine what they were thinking of her with their undersexed little brains. She swallowed again, feeling more than a little embarrassed as his eyes scanned over the length of her body. "Not bad."

And then he was walking towards the front of the bus, presumably to talk to the driver and Elena was left there with burning cheeks and a feeling of being naked while fully clothed. Licking her lips she cast her head to the side to look at where he was, wondering how he had gone from being such a dick to her to admiring what she looked like.

**_You're the only female on the bus!_**

Scolding herself she bent down again the retrieve the fallen pen before glancing back at the notebook, wishing that she would stop getting distracted. She had promised Meredith and she only had six hours left- barely enough time to get the lyrics down, let alone a melody. Tapping the pen against the paper again and let out a slow breath and tried to not let her eyes stray to the front of the bus again- it wouldn't do her any good to look that direction. Leaning down she scribbled down a few words as she hummed to herself-

_Cause nothing's going right and everything a mess_

_And no one wants to be alone..._

She froze as she felt soft breathing on the back of her neck a moment before fingers traced over the skin of her shoulder.

"Interesting place to start." He breathed into her ear, a shiver crawling over her skin as he did. He was smirked as he walked past her, humming softly to himself and looking so damn smug that it angered her. Chucking the notebook across the room at the door that he walked into she curled her legs back up against her chest- he was so damn confusing...hot one moment, cold the next and she wasn't sure what to expect anymore. Glancing back at the door that he had disappeared through and the notebook on the floor she debated getting up to go get it before deciding to hell with it, Meredith could deal, she was to stressed, to angry to write at the moment and besides, what kind of song could she manage to produce if her thoughts were centered on Damon Salvatore? Swearing again she turned to look back out the window, watching the sun set across the desert landscape. Three days down, sixty three more to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n-hey all, welcome to chapter 2! Thank you as always to everyone that read reviewed followed and favorited this story they really mean the world to me and help me to keep writing. This chapter hasnt been beta-ed yet, so any and all mistakes are mine. I will leave it short and sweet where this is concerned so you guys can just get to the chapter. Until next time happy reading.**

**Your song**

**chapter 2**

The third town apparently meant a hotel room and a shower to herself. Elena groaned as she sank down onto the bed, silently promising herself that she would never take the comforts of a bed for granted again. The last few days had been confusing, Damon and his flirting going from hot to cold- the break away from him was a welcome relief, or so she kept telling herself. It didn't helps that Meredith was pressuring her for a new song every time that she turned around...yet no matter what the words wouldn't come. It wasn't like how it used to be, she used to be able to churn out songs left and right but lately the writer's block was being a bitch and no matter what, everything came out sounding like a bad Miley Cyrus song. Curling her arms around the pillow she closed her eyes, praying that she would be able to sleep, but it was too quiet, too comfortable and she found herself tossing and turning restlessly. She almost welcomed the distraction when she heard the knock on the door, almost did until they started talking.

"Gilbert...open the door." Swearing under her breath Elena rolled off of the bed and stumbled over to the door, not even bothering to undo the chain lock as she sung the door partially open.

"What?" She snapped. She was exhausted and Damon with his mood swings was the last thing that she wanted to deal with. Damon cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned against the wall next to the door, folding his arms across his chest.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" He snarked back. Elena rolled her eyes; this was absolutely the last thing that she wanted to be dealing with.

"Goodnight Damon." Reaching up she went to close the door again but Damon's hand shot out so she couldn't close it without injuring him, and annoyed as she was she couldn't hurt the guy. "Come on Damon, I'm tired, I don't want to deal with this tonight, just please let me go to sleep..."She knew that she was probably whining but she really didn't care in that moment, she wanted to sleep, she wanted the rest because the next day was going to be grueling and a night spent arguing with Damon didn't sound appealing at that moment.

"I can't sleep." Elena groaned, letting her head drop forward to rest against the side of the door as she regarded him.

"What do you want me to do about that then?" She questioned softly, wishing that she had just shut the door on him, her bed was sounding more and more appealing with each second that passed.

"Keep me company?" With the way that he was looking at her, Elena knew that she could never tell him no. Instead she pushed her door closed, unhooked the chain lock and swung the door open.

"Come on in then," She yawned, stepping to the side so that he could enter. Damon didn't hesitate before he was walking over to her bed and plopping down like he owned it. Elena rolled her eyes and crossed the room to the balcony doors, pulling them open before stepping out and walking over to sit on one of the patio chairs. Damon grumbled before he followed her out onto the patio and collapsed into the other chair. Elena leaned back, awkwardly twiddling her thumbs as she waited for him to speak, to do anything- but the silence just continued to drag on and on and finally she couldn't take it anymore. "So...did you always wanna be a musician?" Damon snorted softly before shrugging.

"Music has always been my passion, much to my father's displeasure." He chuckled softly, a smirk curling the corner of his lips as he looked out towards the city sky line, "When I decided to pursue a career in music Stefan followed in my footsteps and Giuseppe hated the both of us for it...from that moment forward we were no longer his sons, a single move against him, a betrayal as he calls it, and he disowned us." He shrugged again, shifting awkwardly on his seat like he had said more than he wanted to and knew that he couldn't take it back. Swearing he licked at his lips, instantly drawing Elena's attention, he may have been an ass but that didn't mean she wasn't attracted to him. "Anyways, tell me about you?" It was Elena's turn to cock an eyebrow at him; Damon didn't give a damn about her so why he was asking about her completely threw her off.

"What do you wanna know?" She questioned picking at a hole in the knee of her jeans feeling for the world like this was the most awkward conversation that she had ever heard. Licking his lips again he leaned back in his seat and regarded her.

"Tell me your dreams." He implored, seeming serious. Elena chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about the question, wondering if she should call his bullshit or actually answer the question. She knew that her dreams didn't actually mean anything to him but obviously he wanted to know cause he was asking-

_"Probably to use against me later on," _She thought bitterly. Considering what he had asked she chewed a little harder at her lip before deciding what the hell, its not like he could turn a dream against her that she already used against herself.

"I want to make something of myself," She finally breathed, reaching up to play with her braided hair, "I don't ever want to be forgotten..." Shrugging her shoulders she looked down at her hands, wringing them slightly, "I know that it's stupid but when my parents died it was like everyone forgot about them, like they didn't matter anymore and I didn't want that to ever happen to me. I couldn't let that ever happen to me...so I set out to change people's lives and if that means I do it through my music then so be it...hopefully I can touch someone's life the way that yo- er...that other musicians have touched mine...as I said it's stupid." Damon sat silently, not saying anything for a while and Elena wondered if he had fallen asleep, but when she looked up she met bright blue eyes that were boring into her.

"It's not stupid." He whispered softly, his eyes hard. Elena swallowed, the way that he was looking over at her making her feel slightly uncomfortable, but then he was reaching over and taking her hand into his and it felt like everything stood still- like no matter what everything would be okay.

Damon left not long after that, and much as she wanted to Elena was too wired to sleep, it wasn't going to be an option for her. Walking back into her dingy hotel room she looked around, her eyes instantly falling on the tattered notebook sitting on her table, the worn, sticker covered pages mocking her with the reminder that she had yet to have written anything and Meredith was going to be pissed at her. Groaning softly she stretched, the muscles in her back popping with the strain of sitting to long and living day to day on a bus. Rubbing at her tired eyes she decided that if she wasn't going to be able to sleep the least she could do is work on something- better than hours spent day-dreaming about Damon and his weird mood swings. Walking over to the table she picked up the notebook and flipped through the pages, wishing once more that writing could be as easy for her as it had once been, back when she could churn out songs like it was nothing. Humming softly to herself she decided that a hot shower would probably help relax her and maybe then she could get rid of the dreaded writers block. Stepping under the hot water, she sighed in relief as she felt her body start to relax, the tension that she had been feeling for days slowly starting to melt away. As she washed her hair she sang softly to herself, the lyrics from one Kompulsion song that she had felt always described her. She let her voice trail off as the song lead her to thoughts of Damon and thoughts of Damon made her feel confused- he had been acting so weird she wasn't really sure what to think of it. Stepping out of the shower after she had dried herself off she wrapped a towel around her body and started back into her room only to stop when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her notebook that hadn't been there before.

_Keep your head up, everything will be alight.  
>-D<em>

Elena swallowed as she stared down at the paper, wondering when the hell he had written it because she was pretty sure that it hadn't been there before she had climbed into the shower and if that was the case how had he gotten back into her room. Shrugging it off as something that she had missed she traced her fingers slowly over his loopy writing- trying to ignore the butterflies that were starting to flutter in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help the smile that curled up the corner of her lips as she crawled into bed that night- maybe Damon was right, maybe everything could be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-Hello all! So….I didn't plan on updating this as quickly as I have…however- my car broke down on the freeway and thanks to having school tonight I had my laptop with me…so while I waited for the tow truck to finally show I churned this chapter out (hell yeah for chapters that pretty much write themselves!) As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed, they mean the world to me and help me to keep writing. For those of you that said Damon's mood swings are confusing let's just say it's not going to get much better- he's hot and then cold for a reason that we'll get to later on. This story isn't going to be very long, about 10 chapters in total to get me outta my funk while I finish the last chapter of Who's Crying Now…if there are any other scenarios that anyone else would like to see put into a story let me know, I do take requests. That being said I think the note is long enough so until next time, happy reading! **

Your Song

Chapter 3- Good Enough

The next morning Elena woke up, feeling like herself for the first time since they had started on the tour. Rolling onto her side she reached for her notebook and pen, feeling like she could actually write something again without it coming out like some whiny pop tune. Turning to the last page that she was working on she scratched out the lyrics before starting over again, her loopy script curling over the page, the small note from Damon adding to her inspiration. The words seemed to flow steadily until she was looking down at the paper with satisfaction, Meredith would be proud and no longer have any sort of reason to bitch at her about a new song anymore. Climbing out of bed she got ready for the day before packing up her bag, knowing that their tour manager would want them down on the bus as soon as they possibly could. Stretching she looked around the room one more time to make sure that she had everything she needed before walking out the door and letting it close behind her, another hotel room to add to the string of them. Damon was already on the bus when she got down there, sprawled out across one of the window seats, his sunglasses pulled over his eyes and his arms folded across his chest.

"Morning." Elena greeted cheerfully, a smile curling the corner of her lips as she thought about the note that he had left her. Damon cocked an eyebrow behind his sunglasses but otherwise remained silent causing Elena to frown. "Did you sleep well?" Again he didn't say anything. Elena chewed on her bottom lip, sitting on the bench across from him, and looked down at her hands, "Listen I got your note fr-"

"Christ do you ever stop talking?" Damon snapped, interrupting her mid-sentence. Elena swallowed and opened her mouth to answer when Damon sat up and took off his sunglasses, glaring at her, "It's like you don't know how to shut the hell up." Elena flinched back, wondering what had happened to the man from the night before.

"I-"She began but found she couldn't really find anything to say, her mind had gone blank.

"I-"He mocked back, his lips curled into a sneer, "Jesus Christ, next thing you know I'm gonna have to buy duct tape just to make sure that you can keep that god forsaken mouth of yours shut." Swallowing Elena flinched again before standing up and making a dash for the back of the bus, tears welling up in her eyes. Damon had been so nice to her the night before, had come looking for her and now he was acting like she was the worst possible thing on the face of the earth, she wasn't sure how to respond anymore. Getting herself into the back bathroom she slammed the sliding door shut behind her and sunk down onto the toilet just as the tears started to fall in great shoulder wrenching sobs.

She grasped at the counter as she tried to control her breathing, knowing that his mood swings shouldn't be affecting her as badly as they were but also knowing that it was a combination of things that had led to what felt like a mental breakdown...sometimes a girl just needed to cry. Finally she was able to take a deep breath and start to calm down, the hand that was gripping the counter white knuckled. She felt more than a little confused as she took another deep breath her hands shaking. Pushing herself to her feet, she turned towards the sink and flipped it on, trying not to catch her reflection in the mirror, knowing that she would look like hell if she did. Cupping her hands under the water, she brought it up and splashed her face, determined to get rid of all traces that she had been crying, she wouldn't let him see what he had done to her.

Taking another deep breath she squared away her shoulders, took a quick swipe at her eyes and pulled open the door to the bathroom. She stretched as she walked back towards the front of the bus and plopped down onto the other bench, looking out the large bay window. Digging around in her bag she found her notebook and pulled it up onto her lap, knowing that there was a long drive to the next arena. Smirking she set her pen to paper and started to write again, and even though she knew that it was petty, she wrote for him. As the words spilled across the page she wished she had access to her piano but knew that it wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Elena rolled her eyes as Jeremy, her brother and lead guitarist sat down next to her on the bench, pulling her legs up onto his lap, "When did you start writing again?" Elena shrugged as she looked down at her scribbles, how would she be able to explain to her brother that the person that he hated most in the world for how he had treated her in the beginning of the tour was the inspiration behind her writing. Reaching past her legs, he plucked the notebook out of her hands, his eyes skimming over the words, his lips moving as he silently read each line. When he got to the end he cocked an eyebrow at her. "So, who do you think you're not good enough for Lena?" Elena couldn't help it, her eyes strayed over to the other side of the bus where Damon was sitting, staring out the window. Jeremy growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he followed Elena's line of sight. Without saying another word Jeremy tore the paper out of the notebook, lifted Elena's legs and walked over to the other side of the bus.

Damon didn't even get a chance to mutter out a word before Jeremy was slamming the paper down against his chest and snarling out something about it being his fault. Elena flushed a bright red, she had convinced herself that Damon would never see those lyrics and that if he ever did he would never know that they were about him, but Jeremy had changed that whole thing and all without saying a damn thing. Damon looked confused, his hands instinctively grabbing onto the sheet of music. His eyes widened when he looked down at the words, Elena flushing a darker red when he glanced over at her as he read them. Scrambling to her feet she was up and into the back of the bus, the door slamming behind her before he even had a chance to stand up, let alone say anything about the all too personal lyrics.

It was a coward's move she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to face him, so for the rest of the ride to the arena, Elena hid in the back of the bus, keeping the curtain to her bunk pulled closed- maybe if they thought she was asleep they wouldn't bother her. Several hours and one miniature panic attack later Jeremy was tugging back the curtains on her bunk and sitting down next to her.

"You ready to face everyone now?" He questioned softly, rubbing at her back. Elena nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

"If I have too." And she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would have too, she had a performance that night and she couldn't miss it just because she was embarrassed. Rolling her shoulders she rolled out of bed before standing up and stretching, there was no more hiding she had to keep going.  
>She managed to make it all the way through the sound check without looking at Damon and without thinking about him, but as she was on her way back to her dressing room afterwards she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Turning around to tell her brother off Elena stopped short when she realized that it was Damon holding on to her.<p>

"What do you want," All she wanted was to escape to her dressing room and to relax before she had to be on stage but it didn't look like that was going to be happening any time soon. Damon released her wrist so he could reach up and rub the back of his neck, looking slightly sheepish but not at all sorry.

"It's good." He finally murmured thrusting out the page from her notebook at her, "You should keep going." Elena was dumbfounded as he smirked slightly at her before he was turning and walking out onto the stage so Kompulsion could do their own sound check. Completely dumbfounded she stood there for a few minutes, her mouth slightly hanging open. Swearing she stomped her foot before walking out onto the stage, well aware that she was interrupting them but not really caring.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She snarled shoving him back and away from the microphone, not caring as his guitar fell from his hands and pinged against the floor.

"Elena?" He questioned startled as she kept advancing on him, shoving at his chest again and again, the other members of his band snickering as she did.

"I'm so tired of all your bullshit," She spat out shoving at his chest yet again, her eyes narrowed into a glare, "One moment I'm not better than the dirt on the bottom of your shoes and the next you act like I'm your best friend, like you weren't just treating me like shit less than six hours ago." She went to push at him again only to have someone pull her arms back and away. "Let me go!" She snapped trying to pull herself away.

"Calm down love." The last person she wanted to put hands on her was Klaus Mikalson but that didn't seem to matter to anyone as he held her back from Damon. "Just take a deep breath."

"Fuck you." She snarled back once more trying to yank herself from his grasp. Finally she managed to pull herself away, the feeling of angry tears sliding down her cheeks making her resentment grow. "And fuck you too." And then she was walking off of the stage, her arms curling around her waist in a protective hug. She hadn't even made it to the back doors before he had caught up with her. Grasping her upper arm he tugged her around until Elena was looking up at him, feeling rather foolish.

"Elena..."Damon began, reaching up to stroke his thumb along the smooth skin of her cheek, wiping away the tears. Elena jerked away from him touch, not wanting any comfort from him with how he had been treating her, but Damon wouldn't have any of that, pulling her into his arms and murmuring softly against her hair as he did so, and despite anything she felt herself starting to relax in his grasp.  
>She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, his hand stroking slowly up and down her back, calming her in ways that she hadn't felt calm since before the tour started, since before her parents died. She knew that she would probably regret being vulnerable around him eventually because it would probably come back to bite her in the ass but at that point she was okay with how she was feeling, she was tired and just wanted all the bullshit to stop.<p>

"Are you okay now?" He questioned softly when she stopped holding herself quite as tensely against his body. Elena nodded and stepped away, reaching up to wipe at what she was sure were the black streaks down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She sounded to meek for her own pride so instead of saying anything more she pulled herself away completely and continued out the side door, determined to relax and collect her head at least somewhat before she had to be on stage. She was just about to close the door to her dressing room when she was interrupted one final time by the last person that she really wanted to see. There was just something about Stefan Salvatore that really made her feel uncomfortable- though she wasn't exactly sure what it was she knew that it made it so she never wanted to be alone around him.

"Can I help you?" She questioned softly, stepping to the side as he shoved his way into the room.

"You need to stay the hell away from my brother." He growled out, folding his arms across his chest, "I don't know what kind of game you have going on with him but it needs to stop right now." Elena swallowed as she pulled back from the door, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She finally mumbled, looking down at her feet. Stefan swore his thumb and forefinger gripping her chin as he forced her to look up at him.

"I don't care. Stay away from him." He snarled then he was walking out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind him. Elena dropped down onto the couch in her dressing room, her mind whirling a mile a minute. She had no idea what Stefan was talking about, what game he thought was being playing but she was determined to find out if it was the last thing that she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- So yeah...I don't really have much to say about this chapter, I think it speaks for itself. That being said the questions is do you guys want me to post the songs that inspire that chapters as I write them because there is a playlist that goes along with the story. Let me know and I will add them to each chapter so you guys know what she's writing (well in my head at least) and what song the chapter titles are based off of. As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed- they mean the world to me and let's face it, the more reviews I see the quicker I am to update cause I'm a junkie for reviews. Okay I've ranted enough, I have school tonight but if class is boring I might actually be able to get another chapter done- if not you'll probably get one tomorrow. Until next time, happy reading.**

Your Song

Chapter 4- Here's to us

That night after the show found Elena sitting on the bus next to the window, her guitar in her hands as she plucked out a rough tune to the words that she had written earlier that day. She smiled as the melody started to come together, humming softly to herself in tune with each strum of her fingers. Bending over her guitar she wrote another chord over her lyrics, completely engrossed in her work and attempting to ignore the fact that she still had no idea what was going on with Damon- she didn't even want to think about it. Figuring that she was completely alone, Elena started to sing softly to herself, following the tune that she had just plotted out.

_I breathe you in again just to feel you  
>Underneath my skin, holding on to<br>The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

Elena jumped startled when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Whirling around in her seat she came face to face with Damon, his arms folded over his chest as he watched her.

"I- uh..."She stuttered out, biting down on her bottom lip and flushing red. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of performing, hell she did it for a living but nobody ever really saw the creative process or really heard her without the music behind her, heard only her voice without anything to help carry it.

"I still think its good." He murmured smirking slightly as he crossed his legs, looking down along her body. Elena chewed softly on her bottom lip before she shrugged.

"It's okay...it still needs a lot of work." Damon growled softly and moved over to sit down next to her, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear.

"You need to have more confidence in yourself." He shook his head as he stroked her cheek softly, a move the felt too intimate for the two of them, "You're an amazing artist Elena, you wouldn't be here if you weren't." Elena blanched slightly, her head cocked to the side as she pulled away from him.

"You're so damn confusing," She finally whispered slumping back against the edge of the bench. "One second you act like you hate me and then the next you compliment me...half the time I don't even know how to respond to you." Chewing hard on her bottom lip she curled her legs under her body and let out a slow breath, "What did I ever do to you to make you think that it was okay to treat me like this?" Damon actually managed to look slightly apologetic as he reached for her hand, like he needed to touch her, stroking his thumb along the back of it as he sat in silence for a moment.

"It's nothing you've done." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her hands, "I try not to be like that but I find most of the time that it's something that I can't help." Elena cocked her eyebrow at him, looking for the life of her like she didn't believe a word that he was saying but Damon just kept pushing on, "If you want I can just leave you be." With his last words Elena felt like her stomach dropped out and her chest started to hurt- sure he could be a bit of an ass at times but that didn't mean that she didn't want him around that she wanted to be ignored- Damon was still her idol.

"No!" She flushed red again with how forceful the one word had come out. Damon chuckled softly and nodded looking down at her hand in his.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try and not be quite so moody towards you." And even if she didn't believe those words she still nodded. Damon stayed with her for a few hours after that, listening as she worked on her music and occasionally making comments or reaching past her to make a note in her notebook and for the first time she actually felt completely comfortable with him- but wondered when the other shoe would drop.

For the first few days after his promise things were good between them. Damon helped her to keep writing, though it was hard and the writer's block was still there she progressed a little more with every passing day, even going as far as to have the basis for a new song. Each day was a new experiment, getting to know each other, starting to form a friendship that Elena knew she could count on, but just as the two of them started to get close he changed and she couldn't count on him anymore.

It didn't take long but three cities later found Elena frustrated beyond belief and ready to strangle someone. Damon had slowly been starting to avoid her since the night on the bus and she didn't know why and when he wasn't avoiding her he was picking fights with her and she was sick of it. Stretching out on her bed in yet another hotel Elena wondered about it, he had said that he would try not to be moody but she didn't think that meant that he would avoid her. Swearing in frustration she rolled off of her bed and stalked towards the door to the room, determined to find out why he had been dodging her like she had the plague. She didn't really think it through; instead she marched up to his door and knocked on it, all the while demanding that his stubborn ass open up. Just as her mind caught up to her and she realized that maybe she was doing something stupid he pulled open the door. Elena froze, mouth gaping open as she took in the site of his bare chest, the water droplets sliding down it and the fact that Damon wasn't wearing anything more than a towel.

"Yes?" He smirked as her mouth opened then closed again like a fish before she let out an undignified squeak and made to run back to her room.

"I am so sorry." She gasped out thrusting the key into the lock and pushed open the door. It wasn't until she was safely behind her own closed door that she realized just how retarded she probably came off. "So stupid..."She muttered, letting her head thunk back against the door. She sat there for a few minutes, her cheeks burning red as she thought about the fact that she had seen him half naked. Elena swore as the door rattled against her back with his knock, her face flushing a darker red as he spoke.

"Come on Elena, I know you're there..."He chuckled softly and it made her want to sink into the woodwork with mortification, "Open the door." She took a deep breath before swearing again and turning around to open the door. He smirked at her when she opened it, fully dressed this time but all Elena could think about was what he had looked like. "My eyes are up here..."He finally commented when he found that she was staring at his chest and hadn't stopped yet.

"I...uh..."She swallowed and bit down roughly on her bottom lip before looking up to meet his eyes. It was the smugness on his face though that reminded her of why she was going over there in the first place and how angry she had been at him. After all the progress that they had made between the two of them he had still ignored her. Drawing on that anger she resolved to forget about what he looked like and demand to know why he had started ignoring her again. "You've been avoiding me." She stated folding her arms across her chest. Damon shrugged, licking at his lips.

"Been busy."

"Bullshit!" She snapped shaking her head, "We live in close quarters, I know for a fact you haven't been busy, yet every time I walk into a room you find a reason to walk out and I want to know why!" Damon shrugged again instead of answering making the frustration that Elena was feeling growl all the more. "I deserve an answer Damon." He shook his head and looked past her at the balcony of her hotel room.

"Just have been." He finally muttered in yeah another version of his hot and cold mood swings. Stamping her foot Elena decided that enough was enough and she was done, she wasn't going to play his games anymore. "I just shouldn't be around you right now."

"And why exactly shouldn't you be?" She demanded folding her arms across her chest as she glared at him, "Its not like I'm sick or contagious or anything."

"I just shouldn't be." Elena rolled her eyes, starting to get really annoyed with his answers; she was just done, no more.

"You know what," She finally breathed, prepared to shut the door on him, "I'm done, you can find someone else to play whatever sick little twisted game you have going on because I can't do this anymore." Damon looked stricken the moment that those words passed from her lips and Elena couldn't help but be reminded of what Stefan has said to her not even two weeks before.

"Elena..."Damon began but Elena wasn't having any of it, she didn't want to hear it, she was tired of thinking one thing only to have the opposite thing happen- she wanted a friend, someone that she could count on and rely on and it obviously wasn't happening with Damon and that was something that she was just going to have to accept.

"Don't Elena me Damon, I am so tired of being treated like something that can be discarded, like what I am thinking and feeling doesn't matter." She unfolded her arms, reaching for the door, "I'm just tired of not feeling like I'm worth anything to yo-"

One moment Damon had been standing in the door frame, and the next he was up against her, his fingers tangled in her hair, his lips sealed over hers. Elena gasped out the second that his lips pressed into hers, but then Damon was dragging her closer, his mouth settling down harder on hers and it all didn't matter anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n-Since it was asked of me what the songs behind each chapter is:**

**Ch 1- I'm with you (Avril Lavigne) /**

**Ch 2- Kiss With a Fist (Florence and the machine)**

**Ch 3- Good Enough (Evanescence) / Disenchanted (My Chemical Romance)**

**Ch 4- Here's To Us (Halestorm) / Familiar Taste of Poison (Halestorm)**

**Ch 5- Gone with the Sin (HIM) / Betrayed (Avenged Sevenfold)**

**The other thing is- if given the choice would you guys prefer me to keep the story length at 10 chapters or go beyond that because I can if you guys would like me too. As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, followed and favorited, they keep me writing and as I've said many many times before I am a review whore and they get you guys quicker chapters (though considering that I've been pretty much posting a chapter per night I'm not sure how much quicker I can put them out). You guys should definitely check out the songs that go with the chapters, I feel each one fits very very well with the story. That being said I'm done talking and are already working on the next chapter so until next time, happy reading.**

Chapter 5- Gone with the Sin

Elena gasped softly, her hands reaching up to grasp at his hair, drawing him in closer and for a moment Damon let her, the kiss that had started off roughly turning slowly gentle. Eventually he pulled back though, much to her protests and pressed another soft kiss to her forehead.

"Do you understand now?" He questioned softly, letting his hands slip down until they were resting on her waist, and even though she didn't Elena nodded. Letting out a slow breath she didn't bother trying to resist as he pulled her against his chest and just held her there, his hands stroking along her side.

Chewing softly on her bottom lip she released his hair and leaned into him, her ear pressed against where his heart was, the steady thumping of his heart calming down the frantic beating of her own. Where the hell this had come from was beyond her, the last thing that she had expected when Damon came to her room that night was for her fight with him to end with his lips on hers. She felt more then heard him sigh, his hands tightening slightly around her before he pulled back completely, leaving Elena feeling strangely cold.

"That shouldn't have happened..."He finally muttered and Elena had blanched, "It'll just make things even more complicated." Blinking back furious tears Elena shoved him even further away from her, the feeling of being dirty settling down over her skin.

"You've got to be kidding me." She snarled, her arms curling around her own waist as she tried to protect herself from the feelings that were welling up in her.

"You misunderstand me." He quickly corrected, reaching for her again. "It can just make things complicated is all and I don't want to make you any more stressed out then you already are." Elena let out a rough breath feeling like she had over reacted but the feeling that was starting to settle down deep in her gut was telling her that something was off. Damon smiled and nudged her back into her room, following after her and leaning down to press another kiss to her lips. "I could never regret what I just did; it will just cause waves with us being in the middle of a tour and everything." Elena shrugged and reached up to curl her arms back around his neck, drawing him back down to her.

"To hell with them," She murmured and sealed her lips back over his. He slept in her room that night, his arms holding her to him, her head resting on his chest. Nothing had happened between the two of them, Damon, of all people, stating that it was too soon, too fast and that he didn't want to treat it like a one night stand. Elena was happy for that; happy to not feel pressured to put out for the rock god image that he carried. When it came time to return to the tour bus he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he left, stating that it would probably be best if he talked to his bandmates before they walked in together and foolishly Elena said okay, deciding that he was probably right- if Jeremy found out before she could tell him he was likely to kill Damon. For the rest of that day they kept their distance, even when it came to rehearsal before the show they didn't really say anything to each other, though Damon did manage to sneak a kiss right before she went onto stage that night, her heart pounding at the thought that finally he would stick around and see her perform.

She sang her heart out that night, feeling the music more than ever and when she walked off of the stage, Damon was there waiting with the rest of Kompulsion. Smiling she resisted the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him like she wanted too. Instead as they started onto the stage she found herself wondering, not for the first time, if falling as quickly and as hard for him as she was, was such a good idea but then she thought about how happy she was for the first time in what felt like forever and she decided that she didn't care.

Returning the gesture, while they performed Elena stood in the wings, watching Damon do what he had done best for years. The show lasted for another hour and a half after Kompulsion took the stage and Elena was completely engrossed in the whole thing, so distracted that she never saw the woman that was lead into the wings behind her. When all was said and done and Kompulsion was exiting the stage Elena waited patiently for Damon to walk towards her and for a moment, a smile curling over his lips until suddenly he wasn't smiling anymore and Elena felt her stomach drop.

"Baby!" Elena didn't even have a chance to look behind her before she was being shoved to the side by a petite blond. She watched in horror as the blond threw herself into Damon's arms and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, her legs curling around his waist. Damon grunted on impact, his hands going to her waist as he stared at Elena with wide eyes. Elena swallowed and looked down at her feet, feeling like her heart was breaking before the anger started to boil over. Pushing back her shoulders she cleared her throat once to gain their attention and then again when nobody looked her way.

"What?!" The blond finally snarled, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she pulled away from him long enough o shoot Elena a few death looks.

"Who's your friend Damon?" She finally questioned after she had swallowed a few time to keep the tears at bay and to keep from saying something that she would regret later on down the line. Damon visably swallowed himself, looking from the blond to Elena and back again.

"This is-" But whatever he had been about to say was covered by the other woman sliding down his body to her feet and turning to Elena, the smuggest little look that she could possibly manage plaster over her lips as she held out her hand.

"I'm Caroline...Damon's fiancé." Her heart hit the bottom of her stomach and it felt like she was going to be sick but somehow she managed to force herself to smile and take Caroline's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She squeaked out before faking a yawn, "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm exhausted...long day and all you know." Turning around she once more squared her shoulders to keep them from knowing about the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"El-"

"I'm fine Da-" She couldn't even bring herself to say his name, the pain already starting to bubble up in her chest and she briefly wondered if she was going to be able to make it back to the bus before she broke down completely, "Have fun with your fi-" She couldn't bring herself to say that word either and instead walked towards the back doors. She knew that it was rude the way that she was ignoring him as he called her named but she didn't give a rats ass, the tears streaking down her cheeks a reminder of what he had done and why she never trusted people- when you trusted people you got hurt and eventually they left, like they always did, like her parents did, like everyone did and she was done. She thanked whatever gods were out there when she made it back to the bus without incident and without running into anyone who could post pictures of her crying on the internet. Stumbling towards her bunk she reached for her cell phone blindly before pressing down and holding the second key until it started to ring.

"Jesus Christ Elena do you know what time it is?" Meredith bitched the second that she answered the phone, and while Elena knew that it was close to 3 in the morning back home she really didn't care.

"I don't care." She murmured, barely registering that she was interrupting Meredith mid-sentence. "I'm done. I quit, get me the hell outta here."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- Afternoon ya'll! So I got an amazing response from the last chapter, most saying that they weren't expecting the twist that I tossed in and all I have to say about that is that I'm glad, I like to keep people on edge. So I'm going to try and extend this story from 10 chapters to 15 at the most and just put in more detail then I originally was going too. As always major thank yours to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed, I am a self-proclaimed review whore and as you can see they help me to keep writing and to update much much faster. The songs for this chapter are:**  
><strong><span>I Love You (Prelude to Tragedy)- HIM<span>**

**And**

**Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace**

**Okay so that's enough for an author's note and I'm done ranting so until next time, happy reading!**

**Chapter 6- I love you (prelude to tragedy)**

"What do you mean you quit?" Meredith screeched in her ear and Elena winced as she held the phone away from her head. Shaking her head she walked back into the main part of the bus, all the while listening to the chipmunk sounding voice coming from the phone that she was holding in front of her, not wanting to hear the screaming anymore.

"What part of quit do you not understand?" She finally questioned when the screaming stopped, dropping heavily down onto one of the window seats, "I'm done with this tour, I'm done with Kompulsion, I don't want to be here anymore, mentally I can't be here anymore." Meredith sputtered for a few moments before swearing.

"You can't just quit Elena, you're under contract." Elena swore as well, slumping back as she held the phone back to her ear.

"I don't care." She finally snapped, chewing on her thumb nail, "If I have to see that pretentious Italian douche bag one more time I'm liable to scream." Meredith snorted, laughing softly.  
>"Elena you love Kompulsion. I know that they aren't what you built them up to be in your head but they are human and they can be annoying but it's not something worth ruining your career over, and trust me when I say that if you back out of the tour, it will be the killing blow to your career, I don't care how much they liked your first album. If you back out now the record label won't keep you and I know that I won't be able to find another one that will take you with a black mark like that on your record." Elena swore again before she sighed, her nail starting to bleed from how much she was chewing on it.<p>

"Meredith you don't understand." She whined, slumping down a little more, "I can't be around him anymore." Elena could practically hear the eye room from over the phone.

"Then ignore him, but you can't back out Lena." Groaning softly in frustration Elena didn't say anything else but instead hung up on Meredith, chucking her phone across the bus at the other window seat.

"What did the phone ever do to you?" Elena swore and wished that she had the phone again simply so that she could chuck it at him. She had hoped that ignoring him the first time he had called her name that maybe he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him but it didn't seem to be getting through his thick head.

"What do you want Damon?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest, giving him a look that could put his fiancés to shame.

"Elena, listen, about Caroline." He began shifting from one foot to the next and all it took was her name and him telling her what to do and her temper flared.

"No Damon," She snarled hopping to her feet, "You don't get to talk about her, I don't want to hear your bullshit, I don't want to hear your lies, and I don't want to hear anything from you." She took a deep breath to calm herself down again least she burst into tears in front of him, which at that point felt like the worst possible thing that could happen, "You played with my head, you used me and frankly I would just rather forget that you even existed. So turn your ass around, spare me your excuses and go back to your whore." Damon flinched at her anger.

"Elena that's not Fai-"

"So help me Damon if you say fair, I will personally kick your ass."

"You don't even know Caroline." And with that Elena lost her temper, everything that she had been feeling since the day that the tour started exploding forward.

"I don't even care to know Caroline; this is what I do know though. You played me. You made me believe that you cared about me when you had a fiancé. You have done nothing but fuck with my head since day one and as far as I am concerned that it something that can never be forgiven. So turn yourself around and walk away from me before I do something that will make you regret ever laying your eyes on me."

"Elena you don't understand Ca-" He began but Elena had had enough by that point and the more that he went on about it the more that her anger grew, the more that she knew she had to get away from him before she swung and caused problems that were the last thing that she needed to have on her plate.

"What part of I DON'T CARE do you not understand?" She snarled, glaring at him, her mind swirling will all the horrible possibilities that she wished would happen to him. Damon shook his head and reached for her, the worst possible thing that he could do in that moment. "Don't touch me." She cried pulling her arm away from him so he couldn't touch her, she had momentum going, the second he touched her she knew that she would lose her steam and break down and that just wouldn't do. Thankfully at that moment the other members of Kompulsion walked into the room and she was saved from him touching her because right behind Stefan was none other than Caroline, the excitement on her face as she talked to the younger brother palpable. Letting out a slow breath Elena pushed her way towards the front of the bus, shoving past all the different members, and paused at the door.

"I'm going out."And then she was walking off of the bus, walking away from him again because she just couldn't do it anymore. Thankfully it was late at night, and while there were fans around, most of them didn't seem to recognize her. She easily made it to the edge of the parking lot, her hands shaking and her cheeks wet with tears. Meredith had told her she that had to stick it out and aside from being angry all the time she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to stand being next to him for any amount of time, especially considering that she had a feeling that Caroline was going to around a lot more often now that she knew about her.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

The moment that Elena was off of the bus Damon was rounding on Stefan and Caroline.  
>"What are you even doing here?" He questioned Caroline, reaching for her arms and forcing her to look at him. Caroline rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips.<p>

"I came to see my best friend." She snapped in the typical cheerleader fashion of hers, "It's just an added benefit that he's your brother, you know the whole two birds with one stone thing," She shrugged her shoulders before looking around the bus and adjusting the purse over her shoulders, "Now where are we sleeping?" Damon reached up to rub at his temples, the beginning for a migraine starting to form.

"Care, you can't stay here on the bus with us." He began only to have Caroline stomp her foot.  
>"They hell I can't," She snapped whirling around to look at Stefan; "you'll let me stay here won't you?" She pouted, reaching up to curl her fingers over the top of his chest.<p>

"Of course," He smiled, reaching for the hand sitting on his chest and taking it in his own, "Damon is just stressed, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Damon groaned, knowing that if it came down to it Caroline would be staying, she had all of the members of Kompulsion except Elijah wrapped around her fingers and that was only because Elijah was married to his high school sweetheart Katerina.

Damon wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something going on between Caroline and Stefan and he had ignored it, had planned on calling off the engagement when the tour ended, before anyone could tell the media about it, but it was looking like that chance was going out the window. Stefan probably wasn't stupid either, probably knew that Caroline wasn't faithful to him either, that her and Klaus had their little thing going on behind closed doors but none of that mattered, Elena had guess when she called Caroline a whore but Damon would have agreed with the statement, would have loved to see the look on Elena's face if she knew how accurate the slur had been. Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a rough breath.

There was no fixing things with Elena and until he figured out a way he wasn't sure what he was going to do about Caroline. Swearing softly under his breath he decided though that no matter what he would fix things with her, he needed too, even though they weren't even together Elena was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was determined to gain her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n- Hello my dearies! Its been two days since my last update cause well let's face it it's easier to update during the week. As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed they mean the world to me and the self-proclaimed review whore that I am thrives on knowing what people think of the story. So I decided to extend it to at least 12 chapters cause I gained some inspiration the other day and can't do everything that I need to in only 10 chapters, so lucky you guys. For those asking about why Damon hasn't left Caroline if he knows she's cheating, we will get into that later- trust me there is a reason behind it. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it setting the story up for the middle part. As always I promise a happy ending so please keep that in mind. Okay I have ranted enough and are done- the songs for this chapter are:**

**Love/Hate heartbreak and You Call Me a Bitch like It's a Bad Thing by Halestorm**

**Until next time, happy reading!**

Your Song

Chapter 7- Love/Hate Heartbreak

Elena managed to get to the other side of the parking lot before her legs wouldn't take her any further and she had to sit down before she fell down. She felt like she was in the middle of a panic attack, her breathing coming out stuttered, her head spinning. Collapsing down onto one of the parking space dividers she bent forward to rest her head against her knees as the sobs broke through her body. For all the bravado that she had put on in front of Damon it was all just an act, she was hurt and while there was some semblance of anger it was nowhere close to being what she had expressed to him. Swearing softly she clutched at her stomach, trying to protect herself from the sharp pain that came with her stuttered breathing.

It felt like forever of not being able to breathe until she felt herself starting to calm down to the point where she could take in everything around her. The crowds had started to dissipate, only the extremely loyal few baring Kompulsion shirts daring to stick around after everyone else had left. Nobody paid her any attention in her far back dark corner and for that she was thankful, she didn't know how she would be able to explain the tear stains and mini panic attack that were the result of Damon and his insistence to hurt her. Taking another deep, slightly calming breath she reached for her purse, rifling around for her notebook. She wasn't ready to go back to the bus, had no desire to go back to the bus and until she was at least slightly ready she would be productive and do something else.

Opening to the first page she blanched slightly when Damon's note fell out and fluttered to the ground, her stomach curling again. At first that note had meant so much and now it felt like it was mocking her- he had played her and just the thought of him was enough to make her sick. Swearing she let her notebook fall to the side as she reached for the note, the paper tearing easily in her grasp. Smaller and smaller the pieces got until it was little more than confetti in her hands, her spirit feeling a little more stable with each tear that was made. She meant nothing to him, or so she was convinced and because of that he wouldn't mean anything to her, if that meant shutting off her emotions then she would do it.

Laughing softly to herself she felt like she might break, even though she was determined to not let that happen. Releasing the confetti pieces to scatter along the floor she reached for her notebook again- she'd be damned if she gave Damon any more control over herself. Rolling her shoulders she cast her eyes towards the bus, the glimpse of blond curls that she got through one of the cracked windows fueling the anger that was barely simmering under the surface. She wouldn't be sad anymore, not when she could channel everything that she was feeling into rage. Smirking softly to herself she set her pen to paper and for the first time in a very long time she felt like the words came easily- the writer's block completely gone.

She hummed softly to herself as she wrote, already able to hear the melody in her head and laughing softly knowing that Jeremy would love the chance to add a heavy bass line to everything that she was writing. She was done writing happy go lucky ballads and shit that came out sounding popish it was time to get down to her roots again, time to get back to the stuff that she loved. She laughed softly starting to drum out a beat against her thigh as she hummed, already able to hear the way that the song was going to come out.

_Why do you waste my time_

_Two steps, I don't rewind_

_Feeling I can't define_

_I give back to you_

She sang softly, completely into the song and the anger that it helped flame. Nobody but her and Damon would understand the reason behind the lyrics and that was perfectly fine with her, she wanted them to haunt him, wanted him to feel every single ounce of pain that she was feeling.

_Between love, between hate_

_Shake the silence but it's too late_

_And it haunts you, and its haunts you_

_It's a love hate, heartbreak._

She got so into her creative process she hadn't even realized that she was no longer keeping beat but that there was a soft drumming next to her. Hesitating she glanced next to her to see her brother, his hands striking out the beat as he hummed along- no matter what they always seemed to be in perfect sync when it came to the music that they wrote. Squeaking softly she flushed red in embarrassment, falling backward slightly, barely able to catch herself on his arm.

"Jesus Jer you scared the shit outta me." She huffed as he smirked at her, pulling her back upright.

"I saw you storm off of the bus and figured you might need an ear." He shrugged slightly and then reached for her notebook, pulling it onto his own lap, "I don't know who pissed you off but I have to say, let it happen more often, it's nice to get back to what we know." Elena shrugged herself looking down at her feet, there was no way in hell that she was going to tell her brother what had happened, he would slaughter Damon and ask questions second.

"I'm tired of the industry bullshit." She lied, well partially lied, "I want to do what we love again, not that mellow bullshit, we do better with our style, it doesn't sound forced so let's get back to it." Jeremy smiled at that and nodded, it was nice to see his sister behaving and sounding more like herself for the first time in a very long time.

"Hell yeah, I'm down with that." Elena laughed softly, taking her notebook back and pulling out the pen that she had tucked behind her ear.

"Listen, I have a few ideas..."

!

2

#

4

%

Damon was pacing on the bus, Elena had disappeared several hours before and he hadn't seen her come back. He was starting to worry. All of his bandmates had gone to bed hours earlier, even Caroline with her whining and begging of him to come to bed had disappeared into the back a while ago. Glancing out the window he hoped to get some sight of her but it was like she had just disappeared. Swearing softly he debated getting up and going to look for her, but then the door to the bus opened and Elena climbed in, what looked like a true smile curling the corners of her lips. Her clothes were skewed, she had paint on the corner of her cheek and she looked completely debauched. Instantly Damon's jealousy flared up.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, crowding into her personal space. Elena narrowed her eyes as she stepped back, her hands on her hip.

"Not that it's any of your business _**Dad** _but I was out." She smirked slightly as she heard Jeremy snort behind her, barely able to keep his laughter in- he really didn't like Damon and any chance for Damon to get what he felt he deserved was amusing to him.

"Out?" Damon questioned, probably wanting a more in-depth answer, for her to explain, but Elena decided she was having too much fun playing ignorant, was having too much fun ruffling his feathers.

"Yeah, out... you know that thing people do when they want to get away from certain people? Out. O-U-T... out." Jeremy leaned against her lower back, shaking with laughter as his sister folded her arms across her chest, "And before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you where I was, who I was doing or what I was doing cause its none of your damn business." She shrugged pushing her hair back behind her ear, drawing attention to the fact that she had a handprint shaped paint mark just above her collar bone that Damon was pretty positive couldn't be hers, "Now if you don't mind I've had a long, busy, trying night and I'm absolutely exhausted so unless you have any other questions for me, which I probably won't answer anyways, I'm going to bed." Jeremy was laughing even harder against her back, to the point where she had to reach out to steady him least he push her over.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Damon finally stuttered out in disbelief.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elena mocked back, cocking her head to the side as she looked him over, "I'm exactly the same person that I was when I left here earlier this afternoon." Damon swore softly and shook his head pushing his fingers back through his hair.

"The hell you are...you're acting like a bitch now and I don't get why." Elena smirked softly before she turned around to look at her brother, a cruel look coming into her gaze.

"That's an awesome lyric." She paused for a moment looking over her brother as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You have to share with the rest of the class or we don't know what you're talking about Lena." He reminded her. The smirk on her features grew a little more as she started to hum softly to herself, tapping out a rhythm against her thigh.

_You call me a bitch like it a bad thing,_

_You call me a freak like that means something_

_Can't get your way so you're sulking_

She sang softly under her breath as Jeremy started to laugh softly again. She continued drumming on her thigh as she thought of the next chunk of words, her mind working in over time.

_I think we know the rest_

_Get it off your chest_

_I don't give a shit_

_I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_

She giggled softly as she let the words trail off before turning to look at a gob smacked Damon.

"Thanks for the inspiration." She taunted, reaching up to clap him on his shoulder, "Couldn't have done it without you." And then she was shoving past him toward the back of the bus with Jeremy following not a step behind her. Gone was the Elena who let her hurt show through, if it meant being a bitch then she would do it, she would do anything that it took to protect herself because she was not going to let Damon ever hurt her again- not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n- Holy Shit Batman! What's this is see!? Two updates in one day!? This is what happens when I have a class that I'm bored in... that and well this chapter kinda wrote itself. As always thank you to everyone that has read reviewed favorited and followed. I deserve extra reviews for updating twice in one day (or so the review whore says) and you should blow up my inbox with it- no seriously it keeps me entertained in class. Hopefully I will have another chapter up for you guys asap (probably not tonight but more likely some time tomorrow). I know that Elena has been a little OOC lately but she HAS to grow a back bone, I couldn't take whiny Elena anymore and besides they all have quite a bit of growing up to do and I think it'll be fun showing how they grow. Anyways I am done ranting- the songs for this chapter are:**

**Dead Lovers Lane- HIM **

**and **

**I hate everything about you- Three Days Grace **

Your Song

Chapter 8

Elena groaned softly as she stretched out on her bunk. Jeremy had just tapped her a few minutes ago to let her know that they were at the newest arena. She was tempted to say to hell with rehearsal, she had been up all night working on new songs and now had three more under her belt, something that Meredith would be ecstatic about, but because of it she had barely slept. Pushing herself up, she rolled off of her bunk and climbed to her feet.

"No rest for the wicked." She muttered softly to herself as she stretched her hands over her head, popping her back. It had been exactly four days since Elena had found out about Caroline, not that she was counting or anything, and things had changed dramatically since then. Pulling her red streaked locks up onto the top of her head, she trudged barefoot towards the pathetic excuse of a bathroom at the back of the bus. Once inside she pulled her tank top over her head and reached for the anti-bacterial soap on the counter, slathering her hands in the gold liquid. She hissed slightly as she traced her soapy hands over the black ink on her collar bone, the soap on the freshly marked skin stinging slightly. The tattoo had been a spur of the moment thing, yet another item to add to the list of things that she had done to irritate Damon over the last few days, from the red streaks through her chocolate colored hair to the black ink marking her once flawless skin she was slowly becoming her own person again. Jeremy had suggested the quote to her, stating that he thought it fit her change quite well and she agreed, deciding why not make it permanent. She smiled as she traced the words one more time, her fingers sliding along the letters and finally the small crow with piercing blue eyes that sat on her shoulder.

If I am an angel, paint me with black wings

The mark read in loopy cursive, a stark reminder that she wasn't innocent and it was time to stop acting like she was. Not bothering to replace her shirt Elena walked back into the hallway of the bus, headed towards her bunk, Jer had told her she had thirty minutes to be on stage and she figured that if she was ten minutes late then that would give her tour manager enough time to bitch about what her and Jer did to their instruments before she got there. Bending down she dug around in her duffle bag for a ripped up band tee and a pair of shorts before she stripped completely, bending again to pick up the clothes that she had pulled out, figuring that she was the only one on the bus when she did.

"Gilbert I gotta say, I really love the view." Elena swore, still bent over, her ass in the air as she grasped her shorts. Letting out a rough breath she cocked her head to the side before standing up, her hands going to her hips.

"Take a good look Salvatore; you'll never see it again." She forced a smirk to her lips even as she wanted to flush with mortification, her eyes challenging as she looked over Stefan. Ever since the cat came out of the bag where Damon and Caroline were concerned, Stefan had been flirting with her and it was bothering her, made her feel uncomfortable. As quickly as she could she pulled on her clothes, feeling dirty as Stefan watched her do it, his gaze borderline leering. Sitting down she pulled on her converse, trying her damndest to ignore him as she did. When she was finally dressed she tried for the front of her bus but Stefan was blocking her, his arms folded across his chest. "Excuse me." Stefan smirked as he stretched out, taking up ever more space in the small walk way.

"You're excused." He quipped looking down along her body.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late, please let me by." Stefan's smirk widened as he looked down along her body once more.

"I'll let you by for a price." He leered. She groaned and pushed her fingers back through her hair.

"Come on dude, seriously. Let me by." Stefan chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I told you princess, you can pass for a price." He licked his lips, his eyes practically boring a hole in her top as he did, "a kiss that's all it takes for me to let you by." Elena cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side even as her heart thudded in her chest, the feeling of unease growing.

"How about," She began smiling sweetly, her hand sliding up to curl around his neck, her lips pressing just below his ear even as her stomach rolled with revulsion, "I introduce my knee to your groin instead." She giggled softly and twisted the fingers that had slipped up into his hair, yanking roughly at the strands and forcing him to his knees , "I am not your whore that you can play with as you will and I will be damned if you treat me as such." Leaning down she pushed her way into his person space, the grip that she had on his hair tightening to the point that he was wincing, her nails slightly digging into the skin of his scalp, "And so help me, if you attempt this again, I'll cut it off." Smirking she pushed him away from her, proud of herself for being able to keep her voice steady when inside she was quaking in fear, "Great having this talk with you." Letting out a slow breath she roughly shoved her way past his body, resisting the urge to aim a swift kick to his groin for the hell of it as she pushed her way past.

The group was waiting for her by the time that she made it to the stage, Jeremy looking like he was starting to worry. Flashing them a smile she approached the mike, giggling softly to herself as she looked over the paint splattered drum set, the jet black metals making the dark reds, purple and blue painted shapes pop out. Jeremy laughed like a mad man as he picked up his own guitar, the music that they had worked on together the night before already in the hands of their bassist and drummer. The beat was counted off, the sound of the drum sticks clacking together felt through Elena's whole body, and then the bass started up, followed slowly by the strum of the guitar and Elena felt a little more whole, the incident with Stefan sinking to the back of her head.

The set passed quickly, each new song feeling like it was helping Elena to heal. When they started to exit the stage it was to Damon standing to the side waiting for her to come down.

"You were good." He murmured, shifting from one foot to the other. Elena cocked an eyebrow at him before shrugging.

"What can I say I've had a lot of motivation lately." She started to keep walking but Damon stopped her once again, his hand resting against the corner of her shoulder.

"Elena wait..." He began but a glare from her stopped him in his tracks.

"I have nothing to say to you." She breathed, shaking her head before shrugging. Damon opened his mouth to speak before Elena cut him off again, "Actually you know what, I do have something to say to you- thank you. Thank you for proving to me that it was naïve to put you up on a damn pedestal, I was idiotic to think that you could _ever _care about anyone but yourself. So thank you Damon, I really owe you one for showing me your true colors before I could really fall for you." Damon looked like she had struck him, the force of her words making him feel sick. He wanted to fix things, wanted to explain to her about Caroline, that he didn't care about her anymore, that somehow Elena had managed to become his everything, had managed to take a place in his heart without his permission, but it seemed like she didn't want to hear it and he wasn't exactly sure how to make her hear it.

"Elena..." She shook her head, licking her lips before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"End of discussion Damon, let it go. I got over it and moved on, now its time for you to do the same. I'm not going to play your games anymore, respect it and let it go." And then she was walking back towards the bus, never once pausing to look back at him which only solidified it in Damon's mind that he was going to have to do something extreme to win her back- it was only a matter of what.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n- So I know it's a day late but eh, work was hell yesterday and I about passed out when I got home. A lot happens in this chapter and for those of you that are following along with the music that goes with each chapter these two are probably two of my favorite songs ever and the second one is partly why I started writing this story. Anyways, as always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed, they really do mean the world to me. And as a bonus to see how many people actually read my lovely rants up here I have a question for you- my next story: would you prefer something more along these lines, simple sweet and to the point or would you guys prefer something more along the lines of Who's Crying Now? Let me know your opinions, majority will win and I'll start working on the next story which will hopefully be able to be posted like this one. Okay rant done!**  
><span><strong>The songs for this chapter are:<strong>

**A Girl I Know and Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Until next time my darlings, happy reading!**

**Your Song**

**Chapter 9- A girl I Know**

Elena smirked as she climbed down off the stage after yet another performance. It had been two weeks since she had told Damon off, had told him that she didn't want to hear his excuses and she was feeling better every day. Groaning softly in relief as she stretched, she reached up to wipe the sweat off of her forehead- feeling slightly disgusting and desperately in need of a shower. At the base of the stairs Damon stood waiting again, this time with the rest of Kompulsion behind him. She tried to ignore him, really she did but he reached up to touch her shoulder, drawing her to a stop.

"I know you don't want to talk to me." He began and Elena didn't say anything, only cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, "But I want you to stick around for a second a listen to a song, I don't think I would have written it without you." It took everything in her to not tell him to go to hell, that she wasn't going to be sticking around, but a look from Jeremy and a sudden feeling of curiosity had her nodding.

"Fine." She shrugged and followed behind the band as they started up onto the stage. Stefan looked confused as Damon picked up one of the guitars on his way past the stage manager, a mischievous looking smirk plastered across his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned but Damon brushed him off, chuckling softly.

"Just follow my lead." He rolled his eyes as he approached the mic; his fingers already strumming over the strings, behind him Ric playing the melody to the music he had given him the night before and Elijah plucking away at the bass. Klaus and Stefan were the only two that really didn't seem to understand what was going on and the frustration on their faces was plain if not a little comical. Leaning against the wall next to the stage Elena drew her eyebrows together as Damon started to speak with that deep growl of his. "This song is for someone that was very special to me, and who showed me that everything that everyone said about her was true," he began as the tempo behind him started to pick up, Klaus finally adding in the beat of a drum while Stefan still looked confused. "So Caroline, love, this one is for you." Elena about fell over when the first words were sang, the shock of everything that was being sung making her feel a confused mix of justified about everything that had happened because of her and guilt for Damon's fiancé.

_Let me tell ya 'bout a girl I know_

_That comes alive when you take off her clothes_

_There's no tellin' just where she's been_

_Ask around but no one seems to know_

Jeremy was laughing as he stood next to her, wiping at the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Elena glanced over at him, shaking her head in disgust.

_Late at night when you're looking for sin_

_Call her up and she'll lay down the law_

_You can't trust her 'cause she'll lie to your face_

_But that's not why you gave her a call_

_You're waste deep inside_

_The lust and burning desire_

"This is cruel." She spat out, feeling uncomfortable, her arms curling around her waist. "Why the hell would he want me to hear him rip apart his fiancé?" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders as he got ahold of himself.

"Hell if I know." He muttered reaching up to swipe under his eyes, "But I understand why he would tear her apart like this- I walked in on Stefan and Caroline in a rather compromising position the other day. it wouldn't surprise me if he found out and that's why he's doing it." Elena muttered softly to herself under her breath, slightly hating herself when she automatically felt just a little bit of hope that he was single again.

"Get ahold of yourself gilbert," She sneered silently. Shaking her head she pushed off the wall and walked down the hallways to where the back door was located, pushing out into the cool night air. Her heart and her mind were racing as she thought of what was going on inside. She felt conflicted, part of her believed that Caroline deserved it; she had been nothing short of a bitch to her since she got there, but the other half of her felt guilt. She kept talking to herself as she paced, the feeling of guilt growing. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and walked back into the arena to get her brother.

They had a mid-tour break coming up and she was going to grab Jeremy and then call Meredith and tell her that she couldn't do it anymore that she needed her break now and not two days from now after a press release. Jeremy looked really disappointed when she dragged him out of the arena, surprisingly enough considering that it was Damon and Jeremy hated Damon with a passion. As they made their way slowly back towards the bus Jeremy kept going on and on about the song that Damon had written for Caroline and Elena was fed up. Snapping at him to shut the hell up she walked onto the bus and over to her bunk. She stopped before she laid down when she noticed the folded up paper and memory stick sitting on her pillow that hadn't been there before she had gone up to perform. Climbing onto her bunk she snapped her privacy curtain closed and reached for her laptop, starting up the computer before plugging in the stick.

She started to unfold the sheet of paper as her media player popped up, followed by the strumming of an acoustic guitar. She cocked her head to the side as Damon's voice came over the speakers in a song that she never would have expected from him.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love, purpose undefined_

_While I recall all those words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish I was there back where I long to be_

_Dear god, the only thing I ask of you_

_Is to hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need the person who can be true to you_

_But I left her where I found her and now I wish I stayed_

_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again, once again_

The paper fell from her hands as she reached up to cover her mouth, her eyes filling with tears and the confusion settling in even more. Everything was getting so complicated and she just needed to get away from it all, needed to think and not have to be around him with his every word spoken to her causing such conflicting emotions. She reached up to swipe roughly at her eyes, hating herself as the tears started to fall. He wasn't supposed to be able to have any kind of effect on her and yet there he was making her cry yet again.

She listened to the track two more times before she finally picked up the note, her eyes scanning slowly over the words written in his spidery lettering.

_**Elena**__,_  
><strong><em>I thought long and hard about what I was going to say before I wrote this- for weeks now I've been trying to explain to you about Caroline but you didn't want to hear it and that was probably for the best because I really couldn't have found the way to explain it the way that I can now. Caroline is a family friend, Stefan's best friend and my, for lack of a better word, betrothed from way back when. Italian culture in the area that I am from still practices arranged marriages and Caroline was it for me- and as I'm sure that you're already rolling your eyes at this, or feeling anger because I am going on about her, know that the only reason I am is so that I can set things straight. I don't love Caroline, I never have- and I'm more then positive that my doting fiancé doesn't love me either. I'm disowned, you're one of the few people who know that and while that doesn't mean much to most people, it means to me that a marriage that was arranged before she was even born can now be broken- I owe nothing to the Salvatore family, nor do I owe anything to the Forbes family which means that I am free to be with whoever I want to be with. For the longest time, Elena, I didn't want to be with anyone, so I didn't care if I was engaged to Caroline- neither of us actually believed that anything would come from it and the only time she ever actually admitted that she was engaged to me was when it benefited her. Then I met you Elena, and suddenly I didn't want to be tied to her anymore, I found someone that I could actually see myself being with, who didn't take my shit and who gave as good as she got.. I had planned on calling off my engagement over the break, had planned on letting you know how much you mean to me, but then she showed up and that all got shot to hell. I handled the whole thing horribly, I know that and it takes a lot for me to admit that I'm wrong, but when it comes to this, when it comes to how I feel I can admit it for you. I know that it's probably too little to late but I at least had to try. Hopefully the song can tell you how I feel in words that I couldn't express. Have a nice break Elena.<em>**  
><strong><em>XOXO<em>**  
><strong><em>D<em>**

Elena swallowed as she folded up the paper, holding it against her chest feeling all the more conflicted. On one hand she wanted to believe him, but on the other she didn't know how to. He had hurt her so damn badly and it wasn't as simple as just flipping a switch and forgiving him, not after what he had put her heart through. Whimpering softly she slipped down until she was lying down and curled up on her side, hugging her legs against her chest. She just wanted it to stop, wanted all the emotions to stop because she didn't know how much more she could be pushed until eventually she broke.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n- Awe, I love you guys and love that this story is so well loved, I never would have expected the response that I've gotten from it when I started this story a few weeks ago, it seriously makes my day! As always thank you everyone that's read, reviewed, favorited and followed- all of those little things mean the world to me and my whore of a muse. So there will be 2-3 chapters left before this story is over but I already have the next one planned out I think- which is a good thing I promise. All I have to ask if A or B and no I'm not saying what each option stands for because I want it to be a surprise. The songs for this chapter are:**

**Gone Forever- Three Days Grace**

**And**

**Acid Rain- Avenged Sevenfold.**

**I'm hoping to get another chapter up today but on the off chance that I don't there will be one tomorrow. Until next time happy reading.**

Your Song

Chapter 10

"What the hell Damon," Caroline screeched the second that he got off of the stage, her hands thrusting against his chest. Damon tried to keep from laughing, he really did but the second that she started hitting his chest with her pathetic little slaps he couldn't help it. Reaching down he took Caroline's hands in his to stop the attack before shaking his head. "You absolutely humiliated me!"

"It's nothing more then what you deserve." He quipped back, wondering how long she would go on playing the victim- knowing Caroline it could be quite some time. "You cheated on me. You fucked my brother and my drummer and yet you're the one that's humiliated?" He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head as he released her hands stepping back, "Think of it this way love, we are going in separate directions and you're now very, very free to go after Stefan to your hearts content because me, I'm done with you." Shrugging his shoulders he stepped past her, just in time to hear her cry of outrage and feel something strike his back. Pausing he turned around and looked down to see Caroline's shoe sitting on the floor behind him where it had landed after it hit him. He cocked an eyebrow at her, snorted softly and turned around to keep going- he had a certain fiery brunette to find. When he got back to the bus the inside was dark. Swearing softly he climbed up the stairs and walked towards where the bunks were only to find that the privacy curtain to Elena's bunk had been drawn. Kneeling down he knocked softly on the panel next to the top of the bunk, hoping to hell that she was still awake because he needed to talk to her, about the letter, about the song he wrote for her, about all of it, he needed to tell her that Caroline was no longer in the picture, but she wasn't answering and he wasn't sure that he would be able to catch her before she left for the break. Swearing under his breath, he leaned his head against the panel and took a deep breath before knocking one more time. "Elena, please." He knew that he probably sounded desperate and he really didn't care, at that moment he slightly felt like he was. Taking a deep breath he let his eyes close as he leaned against the side of the bunk, praying against anything that she would open it.

1-2-3-4

-5

6-7-8-9

Elena bit her lip and clenched her fists to keep from yanking back the curtain the second that he had said her name. She felt confused and the thought of being around him when she was already feeling so bad wasn't helping at all. Curling her legs up close to her chest she squeezed her eyes shut, determined to ignore him, but then he said her name and she felt like she was the worst person in the world for ignoring him. Taking a deep breath she squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could manage, all the while hating herself for it. She couldn't give in to him, not this time. Finally after what felt like forever it grew quiet and Elena figured that she was finally in the clear. Reaching for the slippers at the bottom of the bed she pulled them on and slipped her cell phone into her PJ pocket, intent on making a quick trip to the bathroom to calm herself down before she'd go up front and call Meredith about getting her out of there earlier, but when she opened the curtain, there curled up next to her rack was Damon, his head resting against the ladder that lead up to the upper bunks, his eyes closed as he slept somewhat peacefully. Elena let out a slow breath, reaching forward to trace her hands slowly over the skin of his jaw- he looked so peaceful in his sleep, nothing like the man that had been walking around lately with the haggard almost desperate appearance. Chewing slowly on her bottom lip she leaned down to shake at his shoulder, not really wanting to wake him but knowing that he would be in for a world of pain in the morning if she didn't.

"Damon?" She called softly, shaking at his shoulder a little bit, "Come on, you need to wake up or you're going to be sore." He mumbled softly under his breath as he shifted slightly, his body sliding down a little more as he moved in his sleep. Elena winced slightly before she smacked her shoulder, hard. Damon swore as he jolted awake, smacking Elena in the head with his head. Elena swore herself as she was knocked backwards onto her ass, her hand going up to her forehead as she clutched it in pain. "Ow...Christ." Laughing softly she looked up at Damon who cocked his head sleepily to the side, looking at her like she was insane. "You fell asleep outside my bed." Damon flushed a dark red, something completely out of character for him before he shrugged.

"You fell asleep and I needed to talk to you..."He licked his lips as he looked down at the floor refusing to look her in the face, "I wanted to make sure that I didn't miss you in the morning." Elena chewed a little harder on her bottom lip before casting her eyes towards her bunk, her mind going over everything that she had been repeating to herself since the whole fiasco with Caroline had started. Did she really want to break her own rules and listen to him or did she want to send him on his way like she had been telling herself that she needed to for as long as she could remember. Swearing softly she took his arm and hauled him to his feet before pushing him back to sit on her bed.

"Go to sleep Damon." She commanded before turning towards the bathroom. Damon reached out to take her arm, halting her in her steps.

"Don't go." He demanded softly, his thumb stroking over the smooth skin of her bicep. Elena shook her head before laughing softly.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." And then she was gently pulling out of his grasp and walking into the bathroom down the narrow hallway, her phone still tucked safely in her PJ pocket. It wasn't until she closed the door behind her and locked it that she dared to pull the device out and dial Meredith. She answered on the first ring, sounding like she had just been woken from a deep sleep, a reminder to Elena that while it might not be super super later where she was it was still not yet waking hours where Meredith was.  
>"What gilbert?" She questioned sounding slightly annoyed. Elena sucked in a quick breath before she blurted it all out.<p>

"I'm not staying for the press interview; the rest of the band can handle it. I want out on the first available flight." Meredith sighed and clicked her tongue.

"There's no talking you out of this is there?" She questioned like she already knew the answer, and if she had been keeping up with constant emails that Elena was sending her about the tour and everything that had been happening then she knew that Elena was serious, "Fine, I'll book the flight now and text you the itinerary." Elena thanked her before she hung up, chewing on her bottom lip again, a sure fire sign that she was anxious. Pulling open the door to the bathroom she started back to the bunk where Damon was already sound asleep, his arms curled around her pillow like it was a lifeline. Smiling bitterly Elena picked up the notebook next to him, the one that she always kept under her pillow before walking to the front of the bus and taking a seat next to the window. Letting out a slow breath she opened to a blank page and stated to write.

_Damon,_  
><em>I know that you're probably going to be really angry with me when you realize that I've left before we can really talk but I need to do this. I want to say I understand why everything with Caroline happened but I don't, not really. I get that you have different obligations, different customs and different responsibilities then we do here but that's not an excuse for not telling me that you were engaged before I fell for you- I'm only glad that there were no lines crossed that couldn't be taken back-<em>

She paused mid-sentence to take another deep breath as her eyes filled with tears and her chest felt like it was constricting. Shaking her head and pushed the pen back to the page.

_I want to say that things will be easy, a happily ever after now that Caroline isn't in the picture anymore but I can't, I don't trust you not to hurt me again Damon. I loved the song, that you took the time to let me know everything and that you wrote me something to explain how you feel but at this point it's not enough. I need time to think; time to collect myself and to figure everything out again before I can even think about everything that happened between the two of us. I hope that you understand and if you don't there isn't much that I can do to change that. Good luck Damon, and have a good break._  
><em>Elena.<em>

Wiping at the tear marks on the page off and slightly smearing the ink slightly, she folded the paper up and walked it back to place on the pillow next to him just as the phone in her pocket vibrated. Pulling it out she looked down at the text before sighing in relief.

6:45 AM SLC International  
><span>Elena J. Gilbert<span>  
><span>Non-stop<span>  
><span>Terminal 218 B<span>

Glancing at the clock on the phone she assessed that she had about two hours to get a cab and get to the airport before her flight started boarding. Grabbing her purse from the hook next to her bunk she slipped it onto her shoulder and walked back to the front of the bus, all the while calling a cab to come grab her- he might not forgive her for leaving before they could talk but for the sake of her sanity she had too or she was going to lose it. A quick text to Jeremy let him know where she had gone and then she was walking off of the bus, able to breath easily for the first time since the tour has started.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n- Hello my darlings! So this is your second to last chapter and I am honestly excited to see how all of you react to it (and trust me I really really want to hear those reactions through reviews *nudge nudge wink wink*) As always thank you to every single one of you that reviewed, favorited, followed and just straight up read this story: it makes me feel amazing to know that people have enjoyed it as much as I have. So after this there is one more chapter and an epilogue left- I should have the first chapter of my new story posted as soon as I post the epilogue to not give you guys as much of a wait between them. The songs for this chapter are:**

**Sleep Well, My Angel- We are the fallen**

**Smother Me- The Used**

**Your song**

**Chapter 11**

Elena groaned and stretched as she sat up in bed, silently vowing that she would never again take her home for granted. The small three bedroom house wasn't much but it was home, something that her parents had left her in their will and a place where she could relax and completely be herself. Rolling out of bed she padded across the carpet towards the bathroom, reaching for her toothbrush. She had been home for five days and already it felt like the horrors of touring had been nothing more than a very graphic nightmare. She wondered about Damon as she brushed her teeth, wondered if he hated her or if he understood why she had done what she did- what she felt had needed to be done. Jeremy was due to come home today and she was excited for that, the house feeling way to small with only her there and she wasn't liking the emptiness.

After washing her face and running a brush through her hair she trekked back into her bedroom and plopped on the edge of her bed, reaching for her phone. The LED at the top of the cell was blinking purple as she swiped in the passlock, an indication that she had missed a phone call and had a new voicemail. Scowling softly she clicked on the phone icon and swore when she realizing that it was Jeremy that had called. His voicemail was sweet short and to the point- he had just landed and would be home in a few hours. She sighed in relief, glad that nothing bad had happened, checked through the rest of her text messages and tossed her phone down on the bed next to her.

Being home felt like it was the best thing that she could have done. Already she felt nowhere near as stressed as she had been, not quite like she would break at any moment anymore. She swore softly when the doorbell rang, the shrill ring echoing through the house. Grumbling softly to herself she slowly walked across the room, yanked open her bedroom door and started down the stairs. She could see dark hair through the frosted glass on the front door but nothing that would tell her who it was, so taking a deep breath she flipped the lock and pulled open the door, her breath catching in her throat.

Damon looked nervous as he stood on her porch, his hands shoved into the pockets of his tight dark blue jeans. Elena swallowed and folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her duck covered PJ's as Damon smiled at her.

"Hey Elena." He let out a slow breath and reached up to rake fingers through his already messy hair, "I know you said you needed time- so I gave you five days instead of taking off after you the second that I realized that you were gone, but I figured that it was time for us to talk." Elena swallowed again, her throat dry as she tried to process what he had said, her mind having gone blank the second that he started talking. He chuckled softly and nodded towards the back of the house. "Can I come in?" Nodding dumbly Elena stepped to the side and let him into her house, feeling a little shell shocked that he was even there in the first place. She followed him slowly, wondering why he had gone after her, as he lead her into the living room. He sprawled out on the couch, making himself at home, Elena perching herself on the edge of one of the chairs.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She finally questioned softly when she managed to find her voice. Damon straightened his posture a little, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs as he regarded her from slightly lidded eyes.

"I told you, we need to talk." He shrugged and looked towards the kitchen before taking a slow breath and focusing back on her, "I know that you said that you needed time, I gave you time." Elena rang her hands in front of her, looking down at her feet as she struggled to find her words.

"When I said I needed time Damon I didn't mean a few days, I meant I actually would need a while to get my head on straight. I don't know what I am thinking or feeling really at his moment, it's just all so confusing." Chewing on her bottom lip she dared to look up him, half fearing what she would see when she did. "I just-" She began but Damon cut her off with a bitter laugh.

"It is what it is Elena. I lied to you, I get that I fucked up with that- but I also explained everything to you. I explained that she means nothing to me while you, you mean everything. I've apologized, I've begged and I'm done with it. Either you forgive me and we move on or you don't and we still move on because I won't grovel for the rest of my life over one stupid mistake." He spat out. Elena jumped to her feet, anger blooming across her features as she rounded on him.

"One stupid mistake?!" She snarled, advancing until she was toe to toe with Damon, who had stood up the moment that she did, "It was more than just a mistake Damon, you really, really hurt me!"

"I already said I was sorry," He reminded her, his voice rising just as hers had, the frustration visible with his every movement. "What more do you want from me?"

"You never did though," She said softly, the anger starting to leave her, "Never once have you actually said you were sorry about it Damon- it was always you were wrong or you that you handled it horribly, but never did you say that you were sorry about it." She sighed softly and looked down at her feet, "I cried over you Damon, more times than I could count, I felt unworthy, like I was nothing more than a game to you and I'm not okay with that. I want to fix things, I just don't know how. I don't know how to trust you again and I don't know how to get pass this."

"It will all come with time; you just have to give it a chance." He argued back.

"We can have all the time in the world and I still don't know if I am going to be able to trust you Damon. A broken trust is a hard thing to fix, I will probably always worry, always have that in the back of my mind..." Damon swore in his native Italian before he reached up and wound his fingers through her hair, pulling her close.

"Answer me this," he implored, his thumb stroking over her cheek, "Do you want to be with me?" Elena hesitated, biting down roughly on her bottom lip before she nodded. The corners of Damon's lips curled up in a smirk before he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly into hers, their second kiss ever that she felt all the way down to her toes. Whimpering softly she lifted up onto the balls of her feet so she could press her lips a little more into his, her arms curling around his neck. "That's the third time that you've run away from me Elena," He growled out after a particularly hard nip to her bottom lip that left her reeling, "Never again."

And then his lips sealed over hers again and she forgot: forgot all the problems and all the reasons that she shouldn't be doing that with him and just felt instead. Sure they hadn't really solved their fight, and she was sure there would be fights to come but at that moment she was just done fighting what she felt, done denying what she felt for him and they could work on the trust issue as they went- so long as they did it together that was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n- I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, this week has been hellish though technically since I was gonna put it in on Monday its only two days late! Anyways this is the final chapter and then there is an epilogue left until this is finished. If you haven't seen it, the next story is called **Love Bites (and so do I) **which was inspired by a PM that I got. The next chapter of that one is half written and should be up either tonight or tomorrow- which means yes I am going to write it at work (eek!) AS always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed, as a review whore they mean the world to me and seriously, I do a little dance every time I get a new review (which usually makes the people in my office look at me strange) That being said I am done talking. The song for this chapter is:

**I get off- Halestorm**

Okay until next time happy reading!

**_Your Song_**

**_ Chapter 12_**

Elena moaned, her hands reaching up to curl in Damon's hair as she arched her back, her lips opened as she panted softly. She wasn't sure exactly when her and Damon had gone from fighting to making out on her parents couch but it had happened and she couldn't really bring herself to care as she hooked her leg over his thigh, his body grinding down into hers. She whimpered softly as he placed a soft bite to the skin of her throat before laving the mark with his tongue. Tightening her grip in his hair she drug him up until she could seal her lips firmly over his, biting at his lower lips. Damon smirked against her mouth before pulling back and sitting up.

"Patience Love." He teased as she decided that she wanted his shirt off and she wanted it off _**NOW! **_

Sitting up as well she reached for the buttons on his shirt, determined to get the damn thing off of him, but then Damon was reaching for her hands and stilling them before she could so much as get a single button done.

"Please." She begged softly, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she raked her eyes down his form. Damon grinned, that panty dropping grin of his before he reached down to finger a button, not undoing it but teasing her with it until she thought she would go insane with it.

"You want me to take this off?" He taunted, circling the button with his finger before undoing a single one, just above his belt buckle. Elena growled, determined to get him back, if he wanted to play then do be it, she would not only play she would make him beg! Sitting up a little further she sealed her lips over the material of his shirt, her teeth raking over what she hoped was his nipple. Damon swore, reaching up to curl his finger through her hair as she sucked at the nub through the cotton material of his button down shirt, all the while keeping her eyes firmly connected to his face.

Tugging slightly at the bud with her teeth, she quickly undid most of the buttons on his shirt and as she pulled away from his chest she pushed the material off of his shoulders. Smirking since she had finally managed to get one over on him she leaned down to press her lips back against his chest, her tongue swirling around his nipple. Damon closed his eyes, tightening his grip in her hair before he pulled her up to press his lips back into hers, his tongue pushing past her lips to tangle with hers. She went from sitting up under him to straddling his hips before she knew what was happening, the evidence of just how much he wanted her, pressing up against her. She whimpered against Damon's lips, her hands reaching for the buckle of his belt. Damon pulled back from her lips to tug off her shirt, ripping it over her head as she managed to get the buckle undone. She had just managed to pop the button on his jeans and pull down the zipper when he tugged down the cups of her bra under her breasts so they'd push her chest up. As her hands slid into his jeans and wrapped around his cock his lips found her nipple in a retaliation of what she had done to him. He sucked on it roughly, his tongue flicking back and forth along the pebbled skin as she stroked her fingers along his shaft. Leaning down she licked along the shell of his ear before letting out a slow breath.

"I want this in me." She moaned with yet another stoke along the length in her palm, her hand twisting over the top when she reached the head. Damon pulled back from her breast and swore, reaching for the soft cotton PJ bottoms and tugging them down slightly, determined to get them off of her without her moving. Elena giggled softly as she climbed off of his lap, her eyes catching his as she licked over the pearlescent pre-come on her palm. Tilting her head she kept his gaze as she wiggled her hips, pushing her PJ bottoms to the floor and stepping out of them. Part of her wanted to hesitate, this was a big step, but with the way that Damon was looking at her she knew that she wouldn't stop. Chewing on her bottom lip, she thumbed the side of her boy shorts before tugging those off as well, leaving her completely bare save for the bra that still held her breasts trussed up. Damon growled and lifted up enough to shove off his jeans and kick off his shoes before taking her hand and pulling her astride his thighs.

"Make no mistake Elena," He growled as his hands settled on her hips, positioning her, "If we do this, you are **mine **and you will not run from me again." Elena leaned down to press her lips against his, a smile curling the corner of her mouth before she pushed herself slowly down along his length, her lips softly parted in a gasp.

"Always have been yours." She moaned as she settled down against his thighs, his cock nestled deep in her core, filling her in ways that she had never really been filled before. Damon closed his eyes and swallowed, Elena cocking her head to the side before she started to move her hands reaching up to rest on his shoulders. Damon's eyes popped open with the first roll of her hips, the grip that he had on her hips tightening.

"Good." He growled out again, barely remembering what he was taking about as he started to trust up every time that she sank down. They moved together like they had been for years, each move in perfect tandem with the other. Elena's nails sank into the skin of his shoulder as she felt the first pulses deep in her core- the thought that she never wanted it to end briefly passing her head, but then she was being thrown over the cliff and she couldn't think, couldn't see anymore- she could only feel. Damon swore as her nails dug into his shoulders and she clenched around him, the pull around his shaft forcing him over the edge too. Silently he swore to himself that he would have her again before either of them ever left the couch, that he could never get enough of her and he would make sure that she felt him every time that she moved over the next few days- but then the front door swung open and he was quickly reaching for the blanket thrown over the back of the couch.

"Lena I'm home!" Jeremy called as he walked into the house. It was quite in the house and he wondered where his sister was until he walked into the living room and came across a barely covered sister and Damon sitting on the couch. "Holy fuck!" He gasped, dropping his bag in favor of covering his eyes, the sight of his sister seared into his memory. "Christ Lena couldn't you have used your room." Elena was too relaxed as she leaned into Damon's chest, not really giving a fuck after her mind-numbing orgasm.

"What can I say Jer, when it happens it happen." She giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n- So here we are my darlings, the end of Your Song- its been a fun journey and who knows, maybe one day I will revisit this universe but for now its time to say goodbye to this story and start on a new one. I had a ton of fun with this. The next story is up and started with a "Teaser" Chapter that hopefully will have a full chapter added it ASAP. Thank you to everyone that has been with me through this story, who had reviewed, favorited, followed and just plain read it- they really do mean the world to me. The songs to this chapter are:**

**Your Song- Elton John**

**18th Floor Balcony- Blue October**

**And**

**Smother Me- The Used**

**Again, thank you to everyone that reviewed- if you guys would like to see another story written within this universe please do not hesitate to let me know and I will see what I can do about it. Until next time happy reading.**

**Your song**

**Chapter 13- Epilogue**

**Six Months Later**

Elena groaned as she stretched out on the hotel bed, her back popping in protest. Beside her Damon flopped down, burying his face in one of the pillows hoping to smother his laughter.

"It's not funny," She grumbled, turned her head to glare at him slightly, "I freaking feel like I'm an old woman, and do you know how wrong it is of me to say that when I'm only 22?" Damon's shoulders shook in silent laughter as she picked up a pillow and chucked it at him in hopes of hitting him with it, her aim horrible since she was still lying down. She swore as the pillow hit the floor and barely touched him. "If I wasn't so damn tired I'd pick that up and then you'd be in for a world of pain." She swore not really meaning it. It was the afternoon before their last night on tour and Elena and Damon both felt it in every bone of their body. Touring for nine months was more than a little grueling and as far as Elena was concerned if she never had to do it again it would be too soon. She smiled softly as she looked over at Damon again, scooting over with only her body until she could press a soft kiss to his shoulder.

They had been together since the fight in her parent's house- and while things were far from perfect- they were too much alike a fought more often than she cared to think about- she wouldn't change a second of any of it for anything...for the first time in a really long time she was actually happy and didn't fear that it would be ripped away from her at any second. Damon smiled and turned enough so that he could press his lips firmly to hers, only swearing softly when there was a knock on the door.

"Cosa vuoi!" Damon yelled out as Elena laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the skin just under his ear, "Go away!"

"You better not be all over my sister again!" Came back the angry sounding yell of one Jeremy Gilbert. Elena snorted softly before she started laughing even harder. Ever since he had walked in on the two of them back at their house he had been giving both of them hell- Elena because he was a younger brother and that's what younger siblings do and Damon because he simply didn't like him. Damon smirked, this evil looking smirk before he grabbed Elena's hand and drug her to her feet, Elena moaning in protest as her body, which had just started to relax yelled at her for moving. "Seriously dude I can hear you, knock it off!" He screeched making Elena roll her eyes. Stalking over to the door she pulled off the chain and flung the door open as Jeremy swore and reached up to cover his eyes on instinct.

"I'm not naked dumbass." She snapped her hands on her hips. Slowly the fingers over his eyes parted to make sure she was completely dressed before he finally deemed it okay and dropped his hands, "Now what do you want, I know that it really bugs you that I'm with Damon now but seriously, the interrupting us ever time that we go to have sex is really getting annoying." Jeremy blanched when the word sex was mentioned, his skin taking on a sickly green color.

"Meredith is here, she wants to see all of us on stage." He finally answered, squeezing his eyes shut, "And if you could never mention yourself and sex in the same sentence again it will be too soon." Elena smirked and decided that since he was going to be a major cock block to her then she would torture him with it at every possible chance.

"Your mean like 'holy shit kinky sex with Damon is amazing.'" She mocked snickering as Jeremy visibly flinched.

"Yes!" He cried fighting back his gag reflex. Elena burst out laughing as from the room Damon called out.

"That's how your sister sounded last night." Jeremy stuttered something about needing to get back to Meredith and made a run for it down the hall, not that Elena blamed him. For all the hell that she gave him, he was really only 17 and she knew how she would have acted in his shoes. Snickering she walked back into the room and pushed the door closed behind her.

"Now where were we?" She questioned as she climbed onto the bed, her legs straddling Damon's thighs. Damon smirked as he reached up and wrapped his hand in her long chocolate curls, drawing her down for a deep kiss.'

"About right here." He murmured against her lips.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Several hours later found Damon on stage, his palms sweaty and his vision impaired from the glare of the stage lights. He laughed slightly as he leaned a little closer to the mic, but not before he cast a glance towards the side of the stage where Elena stood waiting, a smile gracing her lips. He had already fought with Stefan about what he was going to do, but af far as he was concerned, it was something that needed to happen and he had told his brother just that.

"This next one," He began with a soft chuckle, "Is for someone that is very, very special to me... and she knows who she is." Clearing his throat he cast one more look over at the wings before he started the song, the rich tenor of his voice sending shivers up and down Elena's spine- it always was a turn on when a man could sing.

_Let me be the one to call you baby all the time_

_Surely you can take some comfort knowing that your mine_

_Just hold me tight, stay by my side_

_And let me be the one to call you baby all the time_

_I found my place, in the world_

_Could stare at your face for the rest of my days_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out_

_And smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you,_

_Would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone_

_I hold my breath and lose the feelings that I'm on my own,_

_Hold me to tight, stay by my side_

_And let me be the one to call you baby all the time._

Elena gasped softly as he sang, her bottom lip in between her teeth as she chewed softly on her lip. She swallowed as he drew the song to a close, her breath catching in her throat as he looked over at her for a final time, the corner of his lips curling up into a smile. "And now I have a very important question to ask this woman who means everything to me..." Elena sucked in a shard breath, her lungs demanding that she breathe- Her and Damon hadn't told anyone really except for their band members that they were together, wanting to keep it out of the tabloids and wanting to make sure that their relationship stayed between them and not between them and everyone else in the world as well, "Elena love, come out here." Swallowing she walked out onto the stage, for the first time in her life feeling anxious, nervous and strange on a stage. When she got to his side he reached down and took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before he handed off his guitar to Ric and dropped to one knee. Elena gasped, her free hand rushing up to cover her mouth as Damon smirked at her. "Elena Gilbert...will you marry me?" She wanted to protest, wanted to remind him that they hadn't been together long that they fought all the time and that they- blushing slightly she let out a slow breath before nodding- to hell with everything else, fuck everyone that was against it. Her and Damon had been through hell to be with each other and she would be damned if she let anything stop it. Smiling she pulled him to his feet before lifting up onto her toes and pressing her lips firmly into his.

"yes!" She murmured against his lips, her arms curling up around his neck, "Forever and for always yes."


End file.
